


Stripped to the Very Core of Us

by lionessvalenti



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Diapers, M/M, Power Dynamics, Punishment, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: When Steve breaks the rules, he needs to be punished. This wasn't what he expected.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94
Collections: Season of Kink





	Stripped to the Very Core of Us

Steve's knees burned as he knelt on the hardwood floor. He didn't want to complain. Bucky didn't have him kneel very often. That wasn't how Bucky liked to take control. That wasn't how Steve liked to give it up.

"You want to tell me what happened?" Bucky asked. He was pacing in front of Steve in a slow, calculated walk. His hands, both flesh and metal, were behind his back.

"I used the bathroom without permission," Steve replied. It was such a simple arrangement. He gave one of his most basic needs over to Bucky, to grant him permission, or to deny it. It added a structure to both of their lives that they were lacking.

The world didn't need to be saved so much these days. At least, not by them. They floundered, figuring out how to fill their days. There was charity work, a Facebook support group, but their day-to-day, it needed something. They found this.

"Why didn't you hold it?" Bucky asked.

"I tried, but when I couldn't get a hold of you, I couldn't wait any longer. I'm a public figure. I can't do a pee pee dance at the grocery store." Steve wasn't even attempting to hold back his sarcasm. He respected the game, the agreement he'd made, but his instinct was always to defend himself.

Bucky didn't miss his tone. "Do you want to renegotiate? We can change this at any time."

Steve swallowed. He knew it was an opening, but it felt like an ultimatum. For all the times it felt ridiculous, other times it felt like he had too much freedom. While he didn't do as much Avenging anymore, he did go out on missions sometimes, and the agreement was suspended for that time. When he got home, he would recount every time he pissed to Bucky. He didn't have to do that, the same way he didn't have to ask permission then, but he liked to share. Bucky always listened.

"No. I like the rules we have now."

Bucky smiled. He ran his fingers through Steve's hair and gave a fond tug. "Then as your punishment for pissing when you didn't have permission is for you to go whenever you need to. No asking. But you have to tell me when you're done."

Steve narrowed his eyes as he looked up at Bucky. He was far too self satisfied for that to be it. "What's the catch?"

"You know me too well. Stay right there." Bucky winked and disappeared into the next room.

Like today, things came up. Steve didn't think before he went, or he couldn't get a hold of Bucky, or suddenly the idea of being an adult man who had to ask permission to do a basic human function got the better of him and he went anyway. There were always punishments because when Bucky asked him, Steve couldn't lie. Even if he tried, Bucky would have known the truth.

His punishment might be something as simple as a spanking: Steve overturned on Bucky's lap and taking the pain of, if he was lucky, Bucky's flesh hand. If he was less lucky, he got the metal. Other times, Bucky took the opportunity to make Steve piss into vases, or bowls, or outside where it was unlikely that someone might see them, but also entirely possible. One time, he snapped a balloon around Steve's cock and they watched it expand as he pissed it into it. It was silly, sometimes. It was fun.

Whatever Bucky would have him do, they both got off on Steve's humiliation. The whole thing offered a certain kind of intimacy that Steve had never experienced. He didn't know how much he had been missing this in his life until he had it. Talking about it. Being put in his place over urination. It all added up to something between them that it felt like no one else in the world had.

Bucky returned with an unmarked box in his hands. "Get up. Take all your clothes off."

Steve couldn't take his eyes off the box, but still stood, his knees almost aching more as the pressure released, and began to strip. He tossed his clothes over the arm of the couch. First, his sweater and then his jeans and underwear. He wasn't sure if he should get back on his knees, but since Bucky hadn't said anything, he just stood there.

Bucky shifted the box, holding it between his hip and his left hand. He reached down and took Steve's soft cock in his hand, cradling it in his palm, like it was something precious. "You don't have to pee now, do you?"

"No."

"Good." Bucky let go of Steve and turned away from him. He set the box onto the sofa and opened it. "For the next three days, you don't have to ask permission to go to the bathroom. If you want to go whenever you want, you're going to. Wearing one of these." He reached into the box and pulled out what was unmistakably a diaper.

_"Bucky."_ A strange mix of emotions churned in Steve's stomach. He couldn't even pinpoint which one he felt the most. Humiliation? Excitement? Anxiety? "I -- I don't know if I can."

"You can. And you're going to. You're going to try. Spread your legs." Bucky approached him, pulling at the tabs on the diaper. He got right up into Steve's space and fitted the diaper between his legs. He taped the tabs in the back to the front of it, holding it all in place. "Comfortable?"

"I guess," Steve replied. His heart was pounding and his palms were sweaty. He would have taken ten spankings over this. He would have pissed like a fountain in front of a crowd. And yet, his cock stirred as Bucky patted the front padding.

Bucky kissed his cheek. "I'll have you down on your back when I change you later."

"Change me?" Steve's breathing picked up. Fuck.

"Of course. What's the point in you telling me after you've gone if I'm not going to change you?" Bucky squeezed the front of the diaper again, Steve's cock in his grasp. "And if you don't tell me, I'm going to have to keep checking to see if your diaper is dirty."

Heat rushed to Steve's face. "Right. Of course."

"Do you understand your punishment?"

Steve nodded. He knew Bucky was going to have him recite it back to him, so he went ahead, unprompted. "I'm going to use the diaper for the next three days. I'll tell you when I've used it so you can change it."

"If something comes up, work rules still apply." Bucky nuzzled his face against Steve's neck, resting his hand on Steve's belly. "And no pants in the house. I want to see it."

"How long have you been thinking about this?" Steve asked.

Bucky grinned. "Months. I was just waiting for the right time."

Steve turned his head and kissed Bucky gently. "You're diabolical."

"I had to start thinking of new things. I think you were liking the spankings too much to be a punishment."

"I like this, too. I think. I don't know. Maybe."

Bucky gave Steve's padded backside a friendly swat. "It'll certainly make you think about what you've done."

Steve smiled. "I won't be able to forget."

* * *

Steve tried to focus on some computer work, but the diaper made it feel like he was sitting on a pillow he couldn't adjust. It was too squishy, and he could feel the air on his thighs from not wearing anything over it. There was no way he could stop being aware that he was wearing it.

"I'm going to take a nap," he announced as he pushed away from the desk. 

Bucky looked away from his own computer and glanced over his shoulder at Steve. He seemed almost amused as Steve stood up, waddling a little as he moved around the bulky diaper between his legs. "Okay."

In the bedroom, Steve pulled closed the curtains against the afternoon sun and peeled off his shirt. He ran his hand over the front of the diaper. The padding was thick, but the outside was coated in a soft fabric. It was strange and distracting, but it wasn't _uncomfortable_.

He climbed into bed and closed his eyes. It was only a few days. It was going to be all right.

When Steve woke up, he wasn't sure what time it was. He never napped in the middle of the day, so when he saw the clock reading 4:02, he thought it was morning for a second. But no, it was the same day. Diaper day. 

He rolled onto his back and stretched, his arms reaching up over his head. He shifted and felt the tightness in his abdomen, telling him he needed to pee. His instinct was to go to Bucky, but then he remembered: he didn't have to. He didn't need to ask permission. He could go. He didn't even have to get up. He could lay there and pee privately in the comfort of his bed.

Steve brought his hand between his legs and squeezed the front of the diaper, the way Bucky had, catching his cock in his grasp. He could hold it for a while. Sometimes, when he asked permission, Bucky would tell him no, or that he could go in ten minutes. He was pretty adept at holding it.

"Just let go," Steve muttered. He'd peed his pants before when Bucky _really_ denied him, but that had never been a choice. He could do this.

Except he couldn't. He couldn't make himself piss on command. He was just going to have to wait until he couldn't hold it anymore. It was worse than having to ask.

Steve rocked his hips against his hand. He had jumped out of windows onto solid concrete. He'd leapt from airplanes without a parachute. He had faced monsters from this world and the next. Why was this his greatest challenge?

Frustration bubbled under his skin. He _wanted_ to go. This should have been easy. He had the strength of a hundred men, and yet he couldn't do this one, simple thing.

This wasn't a show of strength, he realized. There was no resolve, no monster to beat. There was no reason to get back up again. It was surrender. It was taking his hands off the wheel and letting go. He was never very good at giving up. _This_ was the punishment.

"Bucky," Steve called, his voice strained and weak. When he didn't hear the sound of Bucky's heavy footsteps, he tried again. "Bucky?"

It took a second, but he heard Bucky approach down the hall. He loomed like a shadow in the doorway, looking in at Steve. "You okay?"

Steve squeezed his legs together, his hand still wedged between them. "I can't do this alone."

"Oh, baby." Bucky smiled adoringly. "This is the easiest thing you could do alone."

Steve groaned. "Don't call me baby when I'm wearing a diaper."

Bucky laughed as he walked into the room proper. He crawled into bed behind Steve and wrapped his arms around Steve's torso and held him close. "You can do it."

"I thought the humiliation was the punishment, but I didn't realize how hard this was going to be." Steve buried his face in the pillow. "I think I'm still asking permission."

Bucky kissed Steve's shoulder. Steve could feel the way Bucky's lips spread into a smile against his skin. "Take your time. I'm right here. But I'm not going to tell you when to go."

Steve rolled over, first onto his back and then facing Bucky, their faces only inches apart from each other. "I'm not asking permission. I'm telling you that I'm going." He grabbed Bucky's wrist and pulled it down between his legs, placing Bucky's palm flat against the front of the diaper. 

It was slow at first, a mere trickle as Steve was still holding back, but once the flow started, he let go. Piss flooded the diaper. It was hot around his balls and up the crack of his ass. It soaked into the padding as fast as he could produce it, the diaper growing soft and warm. 

"Ohh," Bucky breathed. His fingers curled around the diaper, holding onto Steve through this.

Steve moaned, tipping his head back. It was still going. He couldn't stop now even if he tried, his body falling into the natural state of relief. He was hot and wet, the diaper filling faster than he could have imagined. It felt bloated and full and he wasn't slowing down.

"How much does it hold?" Steve asked. It was so easy to imagine the diaper leaking, urine running down his thighs, soaking into the sheets and Bucky's sweatpants.Would Bucky punish him further if he couldn't even use the diaper properly? Despite the stream of urine flowing from his cock, it twitched at the thought.

"A lot. More than you'd think." Bucky's lips brushed against Steve's exposed throat. "You're doing great."

Steve whimpered. The flow finally tapered off and he slumped with relief. He closed his eyes and took a breath. "I did it."

"Yeah, you did." Bucky ruffled Steve's hair. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Steve cracked open an eye and looked up at Bucky, his face heating up. He'd forgotten that there was more to the punishment. He licked his lips and sighed. "Bucky, my... my diaper is dirty."

Bucky grinned. "That's right, gorgeous." He leaned forward and kissed Steve's forehead. "Let's get you changed."


End file.
